


Tsune's Origin

by Lynn_Nexus



Series: Tsune [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pre-Cannon AU, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn_Nexus/pseuds/Lynn_Nexus
Summary: Origin story for an AU character.  Follows Tsune, a lower born fox demoness and her brief relationship with young Sesshomaru.





	Tsune's Origin

**Author's Note:**

> This is old, but if I put it out in the world I'm less likely to edit it every time I glance at it. It's been edited so many times I think it might read a bit schizophrenic. Style, grammar, and general quality are going to be inconsistent due purely to the number of times it's been edited. Honestly I should just rewrite the whole damn thing but I'm so far removed from this particular story it's kinda hard to fathom doing.
> 
> Wrote this originally so I could have a concrete origin down and on "paper" being the -other- story I was already writing would have something to reference. Cus I was starting to reference something I hadn't written...
> 
> Some violence through out, descriptions of injuries and some really poorly blocked fight scenes that I will beg forgiveness for. Bless you for trying to read this XD

The young lord growled to himself as he limped back to the safety of his home the wounds would heal but finding safety in the world for a young and injured demon was next to impossible. So Sesshomaru crept back home, doing everything he knew to hide his presence from his father. His home was large so it should be simple for the young demon to hide himself away somewhere on the large grounds.

The young lord missed, as he crept over the wall, the presence of his mother, the beguiling creature she was watched as her bloodied son crept, like a rat, into one of the many cellars. It perturbed her that he continued to go out and test himself against demons without any other protection than his headstrong nature and determination. The irritated woman moved silently through the building, greeted by one of the female demons who protected her. “Where is your daughter?” The youkai was taken aback by her mistresses question. “Today she is serving the Lord his tea my Lady. Would you like me to fetch her?” The demoness took a puff on her pipe, calculating eyes drifted to where she knew her son was hiding. “Send her to me, I should like to make use of her.” The fox demoness bowed and moved to get her daughter.

Tsune was rushed to the Lady of the house’s side and the Lady told her to follow. She did so silently as the Lady led the way. She was led to a small cellar on the outskirts of the sprawling estate. “Go tend to my son. I suspect his pride is the most injured part of him.” The lady looked expectantly at her and knowing better than to anger or even speak to the mistress unless asked to she simply did as she was told. Of all the Youkai she had ever met, the mistress was the one she feared most. Truly the Lord should have been but the Lady… She was a creature that would kill you before you knew it and you would walk around for days unaware you were dead.

Tsune thought to close the door behind her but the Lady made some little noise and she stopped leaving the door wide. Inside she saw the Young Lord, Sesshomaru, He became mildly aggravated at the sight of her. She knelt before him and bowed as Sesshomaru looked up to his mother, The pair stared each other down for a moment before she smirked at him and left, the door closing on it’s own. In the darkness Sesshomaru huffed slightly and leaned back. “Leave me.” He stated plainly as Tsune sat back on her heels.

“Stubborn as ever. What are the chances that I’ll do what you say over what your mother says Sesshomaru?” he scowled in the darkness as she spoke. A small smirk crossed her face as she spoke more truth. “It would be far more merciful of you to simply kill me than to ask me to defy her. Now let me heal you. She already found you out.” Tsune moved close to the other demon, her hands gentle on his hand. They had been friends much of their lives but Sesshomaru resented everything given to him and he had recently begun to resent her obedience to his parents. 

His irritation got the better of him when she came next to him following the scent to the nearest wound, his hand whipped out and grabbed her by the throat. Her nails instinctively gouged the wrist that held her and she reflexively began to shift, squirming in the older and taller demons grip. But as she gasped and choked Sesshomaru relented, dropping her to the floor and sat once again. She cursed and spat, reverting to her most human form as she glared up at him. Once her breath was caught again she grit her teeth and stood. Cautious but still intent on doing as his mother had said. This time he allowed her to lift his hand without threat. 

As she healed the wound from her own claws he sighed glowering slightly. “Why do you serve them?” She chuckled softly. “Because being behind your father means I’m not under his boot.” He scoffed. “Fear.” She shrugged. “Fear and respect. Your father cares for the demons in his ranks. Is it not better to be a small wolf in the pack than a small wolf alone?” She slid the long sleeve of his kimono up his arm and winced at the long gash. “If you keep this up I’ll end up sick on your blood. Why do you insist on slipping out like this?” He hissed slightly at her question and left it unanswered. She sighed, his temperament had soured with the years. She had been one of the several children who he played with when he too was a child. She could easily tell the source of his now cooled emotions and swift temper. His mother was tempering him to be as cold and calculating as she was.

“Where else My Lord.” He stiffened slightly at her calling him Lord, but he finally looked at her again. He gripped a lock of her hair that had fallen into his hand, rolling the soft tress between his fingers. He sighed and looked away again, shirking the shoulder of his kimono, exposing a large gaping wound in his side just below his arm. Tsune winced at the sight of it, The idea of sickening herself with blood was looking to become an inevitablility. “Well turn a little so I can get to it.” She scolded him slightly and he grimaced. The pair rearranged themselves and he held his arm up for her to lick away the wound. It took far longer than she would have liked and as she worked from the back of his body to the front he relaxed his arm across her back. She could feel the calming effects she used on his body, he was far more relaxed. As she stood his draped arm pulled her close to him, uncomfortably close. 

“Sly Tsune... You’ve sedated me.” He acted almost drunk even though he still glared at her. “Yes my Lord. You have lost a lot of blood and need sleep. I don’t think I’ve done too much for you to get back to your room under your own power. Unless you have more wounds.” He scoffed, using her body to lift himself up, nearly forcing her to her knees. “Never again without my permission.” She struggled to help him steady himself and pull his kimono back over his shoulder. His threat was noted and ignored for the moment because they needed to move before he fell asleep, his considerable weight wasn't too much for her, but she didn't want to think about his reaction to the indignity of being carried. She helped him make a quick escape to his room and saw him in to be sure he didn't pass out on the floor. 

As she attempted to move away from him he kept a hold of her, not letting her leave. Confused as to why he’d want her in his bedchamber she looked cautiously at him. “If you would like to follow me… and not my parents… Join me on my next trip over the wall.” Taken aback she peered at him, incredulity painted across her features in broad strokes. “Shirk my duties to join you? If that catches your mother in a foul mood it could mean my death.” Sesshomaru released her and began disrobing as he moved towards his bed. “Then you understand me. Help me and defy my mother. Prove you are worth my time.” Tsune was quick to leave and get back to her own small home with her parents. She secluded herself to her room, trying to contemplate how or if she would join the young lord on his defiant trip outside of the safety of the castle. She dared not say anything to her parents for fear of angering them or letting the Lady know the young Lords plans.

It was nearly a month later when Tsune felt the presence of Sesshomaru near by, when she turned to look he stood there just a moment before walking towards the wall. Tsune was sitting with her parents, drinking tea when it happened and excused herself quickly. As she moved to leave the house her mother spoke softly. “Young Lord Sesshomaru requires your assistance?” Tsune clenched her teeth as she held the reed curtain aside. “Go child, don’t keep him waiting.” Her mother scolded as she sipped her tea. Tsune was fast to follow the young lord. She saw him leap over the wall and was on it herself in just an instant. They ran in silence a long ways, knowing that nothing worth fighting would be hiding so close to the castle’s wall. 

When he finally stopped running she stepped up next to him, questioning. “What do you hope to find?” Sesshomaru scanned the horizon, his nostrils flared as he took in scents. “Strength.” His answer confused her but it took no time for her to ignore her confusion because he began to sprint again, having found something to chase. Soon they were upon his pray, a large ogre and a small youkai. When their presence was noted as they came within sight and the ogre roared at them, the youkai drawing it’s sword. “It’s the prince!” the Youkai screamed. “Kill him quickly!” Tsune shifted to her Hybrid form, standing much taller and looking quite foxish. A low snarl echoed from her and Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the pair, sizing them up. His poison whip lashed across the ogre as Tsune skirted around and past the thing to slice at the back of it’s legs. The old chijiriki She used for weapon practice ripping through the flesh then seating it’s self in the meat of a calf. The short spear acting as a hook she pulled the leg out from under the large beast before the Youkai attacked her, the chain blocking the sword narrowly and causing the spear to be ripped free. 

Sesshomaru glowered and tried to pass the large kneeling creature but it blocked his path to the faster youkai. He struck the large beast several times and it howled in pain but it did not relent in it’s attacking him, keeping him occupied. Tsune wielded her weapon with some skill, blocking most attacks and dodging the remaining attacks, getting only scratches as of yet. The chain was her shield but it was a thin shield, all too soon she slipped and the sword slid along the chain too narrowly, planting in her shoulder. She howled in her pain but swung the weight on her chijiriki into the demons face using the sword to angle the chain. A painful jerk and with the sword still imbedded through her shoulder the blade was wrenched from it’s owner. 

Sesshomaru’s patience with the demon that continued to assault him ended at the sight of his companion run through even though she was still fighting. Fast as lightning he skirted the ogre and was upon the recovering Youkai. In the moment of respite the female tried to pull the sword from her shoulder but she was interrupted by the larger demon, having to leap out of the way of the fist it tried to plant on top of her. As she tried to flee the large creature it managed to tap the wounded female’s back, striking her to the ground. She screamed a very human scream as she was struck but was still agile enough to strike back. Finding some agility left she sent the weight of her weapon into it’s gut, setting it off balance enough for her to stay at range as it tried to close in on her. She was only able to keep one step ahead of it as they fought, and she was starting to loose that one step.

Sesshomaru was fairing better if only by a bit. He’d taken some light hits from the beast and the Youkai was perceptive, fighting to see where the chink in the armor was. The headstrong prince decided he was done with this and his poison claws would have to end this opponent so that the beast could be slain. Dashing in close he aimed his claws at the neck of the other demon but the Youkai was strong enough to dodge slightly, taking the poison to the shoulder and digging his own claws into the prince. Sesshomaru hissed in his pain as the claws gouged in. He bounced away from his opponent. Yes he’d had blood drawn, but the youkai was limped on the poisoned side now. Knowing that this was bad news for him the demon charged, trying to land a few more solid blows and finish the prince but he was greeted by the whip, only getting close enough to land a blow just before the poison whip ripped his head off his shoulders. 

Both youths were bloodied and Tsune was beginning to truly feel the pain of her wound as the ogre finally caught up to her, knocking her feet out from under her as the young prince lept to it’s back. The beast redirected it’s attacks to the man standing on it’s broad back whipping it furiously. It swung at him, grabbing his leg. Sesshomaru responded by slicing the arm off. Finally he split the demon in half with a final slash of his whip.

Tsune stood slowly, ignoring the weapon still stuck in her reaching the other arm out to touch his wound. “It looks as though you’ll make use of me yet.” She joked with him. “Care to help me out?” she questioned gesturing to the blade in her shoulder. He scowled harder at her, able to see behind her where the blade was bent at a bit of an angle. “Or… I can do it myself…” She said, assuming he thought her weak for needing the help. As she reached up and gripped the handle he stopped her hand. “It’s bent.” He said solemnly. He gripped her by the injured shoulder and pushed the blade through far enough that he could help her. She tried to stifle the scream as he pushed the blade deeper, but it still escaped her. He held the blade just behind her shoulder, steadying it before he bent the tip back straight.

Tsune couldn’t help but feel a little weak, the sword still in her shoulder being wiggled around. When Sesshomaru stood in front of her once more she grimaced. “I can pull it out myself…” He cocked an eyebrow as she gripped the blade and began pulling it out of her shoulder. It was too high for her to pull it out in a single motion and she whimpered as she had to move her hand to grip it by the blade. He shook his head and put his hand over hers, helping her to pull the blade out the rest of the way. She slummed into him slightly as he cast the still not quite straight blade to the side. Breathily and with a hand over the hole they’d opened she spoke. “Let me tend you my Lord.” He sighed “close your wound.” She shook her head. “No, let me heal you first. It’s why you brought me.” He glowered at her. “Obey me. Close your wound.” She looked up at him with slight defiance in her eyes but all the same she pulled back the corner of her kimono and let a still long tongue caress the hole, working to staunch the flow. Once the wound was no longer bleeding she turned back to him. “Now?” He nodded and she melted to her human form. Leaning against him she uncovered his wound and lapped away at the holes in his skin, the rounded line of punctures.

The wound closed and she coughed as she finished. He wrapped his arm around her, they were both bruised and battered and they skulked off to the tree line to nurse their wounds more privately. They spotted a small cave and ducked inside in hopes of resting for a bit. “We’re not going home tonight are we?” Sesshomaru made a sound akin to a laugh and shook his head as they made themselves comfortable. “It was never my intention Tsune.” She chuckled to herself at his response. “You’ll have to forgive me then My Lord. I have a lot more licking to do.” He turned his head from her, watching her form out of the corner of his eye as she stood and turned her back to him. Her kimono dipped down off her shoulders and she peered at her back as best she could. Blood smeared down her back and had only just stopped flowing from the wound in her back. 

It was enough to draw Sesshomaru’s attention. “Didn’t I tell you to heal yourself?” She scoffed. “I’m sorry my Lord. Healing demons like myself have a bad tendency of healing others before ourselves. My father says it’s a family fault. I healed myself enough to give you comfort and then tended you.” Before he could scold her she added. “To heal this end of the wound, I’ll have to transform.” The small elegant woman became vastly smaller, becoming a black and silver fox half the size she had been before and the animal went about preening it’s blood matted fur. Her eyes bright in the darkness of the cave as they flicked up to Sesshomaru who had taken to watching out the cave’s small entrance from his seat. When she was finally finished Tsune looked to him, he had a cut on his cheek and it was so much easier to snuggle up to another in her fox form so the elegant creature snuck over to him and lifted up, paws resting on his chest so that she could reach his cheek. She gave it a swift lick before scampering back over to her side of the cave and, once more with her back to him transforming back to her youkai form.

She had to shift the torn and bloodied Kimono to cover herself properly. The rip in the kimono was longer than the wound on her body and threatened exposure so she rearranged the layers of her kimono so that she would not have to worry so much. “How many days do you plan to stay out here My Lord?” He blinked at the entrance but did not look to her. “As long as we can hold our own.” The demoness nodded to herself. “Then we will rest in shifts?” he glanced at her and spoke once more. “I don’t need the rest. Sleep.” She nodded to him and obediently made herself comfortable and laying her head back. It was a shallow short sleep, she woke to his movement as he shifted to stand. She followed him silently. 

A new day of travel followed by healing and relaxing, they traveled for two more days. Tsune was glad to see a hot spring on the third day, her kimono was a mess and she could dearly use a soak. “Will we be bathing?” she asked, hope apparent in her eyes. New slices in their clothes and stains needed to be cleaned and wounds removed so Sesshomaru agreed. Tsune immediately shed her outer Kimono and set to work washing it as he sloughed his clothes as well, removing everything unlike her. He waded into the water not caring if she saw him. Tsune was busy after all, working on her kimono and getting it ready to dry on a branch while she cleaned herself and the under kimono. She waded in after hanging the thing still dressed. There was only one spring for them to soak in and it wasn’t anywhere near large enough for them to stay at opposite ends. A gash across his back caught her eye and she slid up behind him, a gentle hand moving his hair out of the way. 

“Lord Sesshomaru, can you lean forward for me a bit?” He glanced over his shoulder at the wound before complying. Her delicate touch ran up the wound, healing it far faster than he would have been able to do on his own. After his wound was cleaned away she picked a bit of blood and muck out of his hair before moving away, removing the inner kimono to scrub it while she sat low in the water. He found a comfortable position and watched her work. Seeing him watch her she blushed lightly but ignored him mostly. She found a way to turn her back to him, letting her hair cover her as she hung the kimono over a low lying branch to drip. She modestly covered herself on her way back into the water and inspected her own wounds. Only a few small scrapes graced her, but an enormous bruise ran across her hip and leg where a large demon had gripped her. She tutted at herself seeing the dark color to her skin on her hip. She had been so enthralled she didn’t note the prince standing in the water to get a better look at the damage. 

“Is that where the large one grabbed you?” He questioned, a marked hand hovered over the bruised flesh and she blushed. “Yes.” A small exasperated sigh escaped him. “What can you do for the bruise?” She glanced over her shoulder at him, black tresses giving her what modesty they could. “Bruises are superficial, it will not hinder me. But I will be marked until the morning even with my tending it.” His nails ran delicately along her thigh below her bruise. She slid off the rock, blushing deeply now, and slipped into the water before him, suddenly self-conscious. “Bruises take more effort than they are worth my Lord.” She informed him looking back at him. Low in the water she looked vastly up at him, he stood at nearly his full height in the water, the hot water lapping at his naval. She diverted her eyes from his torso catching herself staring. “I’m scratched. It irritates me. Heal it.” He motioned to shallow claw wounds across his chest and she nodded obediently, moving as far as she could in the water before lifting up, hands keeping her hair where it would do her well. He rested his hands on her shoulders as she leaned into him to lick at his chest. She pressed against him involuntarily as one of his hands slid into her hair, his head tipped back and eyes closed. Tentative hands rested on his chest and side as she had to stretch slightly to get the end of the highest scratch. As she started to retreat he looked down at her, hand in her hair, the softest expression she had seen from him yet on his face.

As he leaned down she spoke softly, some part of her elated, the rest of her terrified. “This is… I’m not… this is below your station.” Her eyes wide as he continued to descend slowly towards her lips. “Do you object?” He questioned just a breath away from her lips. “N… No.” She whispered and his lips pressed against hers, her hands more bold she reached around him, holding herself to him. The pair embraced for a long time, the kiss continuing until a noise in the distance made both snap their heads in it’s direction. Tsune retreated from his arms and shifted to her hybrid form as much for battle as for modesty, her ears twitching on top of her head, trying to hear whatever it was. A sleek creature slid through the brush, a small demon, too stupid to note the presence of it’s betters until it was too late. The small lizard like creature saw the two demons and puffed it’s self up, trying to look intimidating.

Tsune growled out of her exasperation and the little thing stamped it’s short legs against the ground trying to make it’s self more intimidating. A single crack of the poison whip and it’s annoying noises stopped. He turned back to her, looking over her, the moment had been broken but she could still feel his desire. He held his hand out to her and a silver paw like hand slid across his fingers. He pulled the fox demoness to him wrapping his arms around her blackened form. “Change back.” He demanded of her, she stood up to his chin as she was. She sunk back into her form, flesh pressed against his again instead of fur, the only lingering mark the tail she always had. He ran his hand through her hair once more, and he held her head to his chest, kissing the top of her head. “You should heal yourself.” He stated as she leaned back to look up at him. “Yes My Lord.” They moved away from each other reluctantly and she went about cleaning the few wounds from herself.

When she was done she worked on stitching their clothes, patching them adequately before donning her kimono once more. He looked as thought he regretted, which was saying something because he looked much like he did before they entered the water. He stood closer to her, his kimono brushing hers. She smiled to herself at this new closeness, in truth it had never crossed her mind before this trip that romance might be possible between them but now it was all she could think about. She yearned for his lips on her once more but she dared not say anything about it. If he decided to continue their little escapade she was not one to argue. They were greeted by more of the little creatures that interrupted them earlier and it took them much time, fighting back to back, to clear the little beasts away.

That night when they found some shelter Tsune asked another question of him. “You don’t intend on returning if you don’t have to do you My Lord?” They both stood for a long moment, him looking off into the distance. She slid up next to him, brave enough to touch his arm. “You want to escape your fathers shadow don’t you Lord Sesshomaru?” His hand came to rest on hers as he looked down at her. “My parents rule an enormous territory. But I can never know if I’m strong because I’m his son or if I’m weak as his son while I live under his protection.” She leaned into him, understanding his conundrum. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close to him, the pair comfortable in each others presence. “I fear we’ll have to return soon.” He confided in her. “Why My Lord?” a soft sound of amusement escaped him. “Because you’ve found yet another hole in my kimono.” She giggled as she slid her fingers forward to touch his abbs through the hole before her hand retreated quickly. “It seems my patch jobs are inadequate. If you’ll remove it… I can try again.” He nodded and shucked the kimono, leaving her to sew it again. 

He reclined next to where she sat, the pair sitting comfortably together as he played with her hair and she stitched in hopes of closing the hole. When it was closed again she turned and handed it back to him as he reclined in a comfortable spot he had found. She could feel the weight of his hand on the tie of her obe at her back as he took the fabric from her, sitting up to do so. They fell together, her leaning into his bare chest and him pulling her close. He gave a good tug at the obe and it loosened as she found her way to nuzzle into his neck nipping and licking at him. He slid his hand over her shoulder, exposing her skin to the night. His hand slid to the back of her head, holding her as she nibbled at him, enjoying the feeling of her tongue. He pulled her roughly towards him, her body falling over his as he leaned back and pulled her hair out of his way. He pressed his lips against hers as her robes fell open totally, nothing to hold them closed. Her hands released the waist of his pants, feeling the stiffness hidden inside. His hands pulled her on top of him and exposed himself to be covered by her body. They stayed locked, flesh against flesh but no more for a long moment before she leaned forward and he pushed her down onto his girth.

A soft moist moan left her as he pushed in to her. The pair wrapped in ecstasy, holding each other as they mated in the clearing. Her lovely rounded bust hung before him and he captured a nipple in his mouth before his thrusts made it difficult. He pulled her hair out of his way once more, smelling her neck as she squealed in her delight. As his body reached it’s peak he sank his teeth into the meat of her shoulder, arms holding her tightly against him as they sank into each other, tired from their romp. As they lay together he absently licked the wound he’d made and she nuzzled him. She reached over and pulled the kimono over them as she slid off of him to snuggle into him. Still holding her he closed his eyes to rest as she drifted off to sleep, curled into him.

Morning came abruptly, both of the lovers waking sharply at a noise. Sesshomaru quickly tied his pants back up and Tsune wound her kimono back around her. A three eyed wolf poked it’s head out as Sesshomaru readied to attack. “Roukan” He spoke the name as if it were a curse. The wolf barked at him and turned tail. Tsune recognized the demons name as one of the Lords underlings and quickly helped Sesshomaru into his kimono. “Is…it time to return to the castle now My Lord, Or shall we move further away?” Her voice betrayed a slight hint of nervousness. He sighed and ran his hand once more through her hair. “We’ll return. Perhaps I shall prove myself next time and not return.” The reassuring hand left her and she followed behind him in the direction the three eyed wolf went, knowing the broad Demon that belched it out would be the same direction.

It took less than half the time to get back that it had taken to get as far as they were. Roukan and another pair of demons ensured that they came back without issue. It was a gentle escort home, they did not demand that she and the prince return, Roukan insisted that they had been sent to help Sesshomaru in whatever endeavor he had embarked upon but the small band of demons returned all the same. Tsune’s mother and father were quite relived to have her home though they tried to hide it. Her mother got out a fine kimono for her to wear after a bath informing her that the three of them had been instructed to join the Lord for an audience. “Do you know what it’s for mother?” she questioned, still nervous. “No, but we’re to dress to our fullest. Your father is in line for a promotion, perhaps it’s that.” Tsune could tell her mother didn’t believe what she was saying but was excited all the same. A full hall, with the Lord, Lady and even young Sesshomaru seated on a platform, several long steps lead to the platform. Tsune and her parents knelt bowed respectfully before the lord.

The lord spoke to the small group. “Today my son returned to the castle unharmed for the first time. I understand your daughter is to thank for that.” Tsune remained bowed forward, trying not to blush as she was being talked about. It made her extremely nervous that this little get together was about her. The lady’s voice priced Tsune’s ears and mortified her. “Ah yes. That’s the cute little servant girl I sent to tend his needs.” Tsune remained where she was, frozen in time staring wide eyed at the floor. “I had hoped ever so much that you’d chose her, she’ll make a perfect consort.” The Lord interjected. “I believe she’d make a fine Vassel my dear. I’d asked her father to try and groom her for such. She can fight can’t she Sesshomaru?” Tsune could feel Sesshomaru’s gaze heavy upon her, her heart in her throat, trying to hold back tears at the lady’s implication. “Yes Father. She’s a competent fighter.” The noncommittal response from Sesshomaru cut as deeply as his mothers scathing insinuation.

It took a long breath for her to lift her head without crying when they addressed her directly. “Tsune, thank you for joining my son and helping him in his endeavors. He will need loyal vassals and it would please me greatly if you would follow him.” The Lord spoke glowing remarks but Tsune could not lift her eyes past the ground shortly in front of her. “I will do as he chooses My Lord.” Her eyes shifted to the floor shortly under Sesshomaru before her eyes fell back to the floor in front of her. The pomp went on for far too long for both of the young demons. Sesshomaru Seethed and Tsune felt as though she would wilt. “Might I be allowed to go rest? I am unused to so much attention especially so shortly after such an exciting adventure.” She asked the hosts and the Lady answered. “Oh of course Dear. I’d hate for you to over exert yourself.” Tsune bowed and left the hall, heart broken and crest fallen. As she left Sesshomaru’s mother looked to him. “I think she’s too delicate to be a body guard. It will foul her lovely countenance. You could find less stressful things for such a lovely thing to do.” Sesshomaru left without excusing himself as his mother smiled and took a drag on her pipe.

Tsune all but ran once out the door, looking to hide in her home or escape the castle before any other embarrassing situation could crop up. She was not so lucky. Sesshomaru found her and grabbed her by the arm, pulling the pair into the cellar that she had healed him in only a short while before. “You were to defy my parents to follow me. Not go with their blessings! My mother chose you? My father had yours to groom you to server me? Was any of it truth? ANYTHING?” Tsune glared back at him through tears. “Your spiteful mother had nothing to do with why I followed you. I followed you because you asked me to. I knew nothing of this. My father taught me to fight, this is true. I cannot say if it was so that I could serve you or defend myself. You used me while I was out there with you.” She was still pinned to the wall under him, tears flowed and he held his hand menacingly out at her, shaking with rage. “I enjoyed my time with you. I would love to serve you however you see fit.” His nostril flared at the words and her hand guided his to her neck. “But if you believe your mother and not me, if you will leave me here to languish as a whore. I beg you show mercy and end me. I cannot bear the embarrassment she will heap on my family, on me. My blood is yours to spill or keep.” His hand gripped her neck, her hand still wrapped around his wrist gripped more gently and she closed her eyes, tears rolling down her cheeks.

She gagged softly as his grip tightened, his arm shaking with his rage. Then he dropped her into a pile on the floor. “When I leave the castle next you will stay. And I will forget you.” The sound of an enraged animal followed him out of the cellar, though the crying shefox remained inside for a long time. Once she stopped crying she made a fast dash to her home and hid inside. Come the morning her mother checked on her, seemingly surprised to find her there. “There is word that Lord Sesshomaru left in the wee hours.” Tsune pulled the blanket over her face. “He told me to stay.” Was all she could say and her mother sighed with regret. “I suppose he did. Maybe it’s time you left too… Maybe it’s time you found your own way.” She peered out from under the blanket. “I’ve taught you guile, and your father taught you to fight. Maybe it’s time you left the nest. Come back and visit us often. But I think it’s time you found your own way dearest.” Tsune sighed. “Maybe it is time. And maybe it isn’t.” Her mother piped up once more. “The Lord thinks you’ve joined his son. Perhaps it would be best to let him think that so he doesn’t worry.” Tsune nodded to her mother. “Yes, it might be best. There is a human castle not far from here. I think I shall go explore the humans for a while.” Her mother smiled. “I’ll help you get some things together and you can leave under cover of night so you don’t get noticed.” the pair spent the day together before Tsune said good bye to her parents. She honestly didn’t know if she’d make it, but if she did… she’d visit in a few months.


End file.
